Vuelta al pasado
by Lettuky
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Sirius, Remus y Hermione vuelven al pasado para salvar a los Potter? ¿Aceptará Hermione dejarlo todo para hacerlo? Espero que os guste, rr plis!
1. Importante Decisión

Disclaimer: Estos personajes son míos mientras esté escribiendo la historia. Y digo que son míos porque los de J.K no harían todas las tonterías que hacen las personalidades que les pongo yo... En fin... No me denunciéis! T-T espero que os guste.

- toc, toc, toc.  
  
- Adelante – Remus Lupin dio paso a quien llamaba a la puerta, mientras ordenaba un poco la desordenada mesa. Aunque sabía quien era, se esforzó por que su tono fuera amable. Una cabellera castaña asomó por la puerta:  
  
-¿Se puede?  
  
-Pasa, pasa y siéntate – señaló el cómodo asiento delante de su escritorio. La chica obedeció:  
  
-Me gustaría saber para que me ha llamado – dijo simplemente, mirándolo duramente a los ojos, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.  
  
Hermione y él se llevaban fatal desde que ambos se habían subestimado mutuamente y ninguno quería aceptarlo, eso era más o menos desde principio de ese curso, séptimo para ella. Habían vuelto a aceptarlo como profesor ya que no había muchos aspirantes a ese trabajo.  
  
-Verá, señorita Granger... La he llamado a mi despacho porque tengo que proponerle algo – se levantó de la silla- no es algo muy usual así que tengo aquí una poción para que olvides todo lo que te he dicho si lo rechazas.  
  
Hermione se estremeció en su asiento y dirigió la vista a la puerta. Se oyó como si se cerrara con llave, entonces miró a su profesor y este apuntaba con su varita a la puerta, él la había cerrado.  
  
-Pero no te asustes, la verdad es que no sé como empezar.

- ¿Por el principio? – farfulló Hermione por lo bajo, como si no quisiera que la oyera.

El se acercó a su silla y apoyó las manos en lo que le sobraba de asiento en los lado a Hermione, acercándose a ella bastante y poniendo rostro serio:

-Esto es muy serio e importante, te lo pido a ti precisamente porque te considero alguien responsable, valiente y lista, así que no te lo tomes en broma o retiraré eso de mis pensamientos.

Se alejó de ella y volvió a su escritorio, sentándose en la silla de antes:

- Es algo prohibido, pero me gustaría saber que puedo confiar en ti.

-¿Por qué en mi? ¿Por qué me ha elegido precisamente?

-Ya te lo he dicho, sabes muchísimo y eres muy valiente.

-¿Qué quiere que haga?

-Volver al pasado.

Se hizo silencio

-¿Al pasado? ¿Para qué?

-Para cambiar algunas cosas.

-¡¡Pero eso está prohibido!!

-Lo sé, lo sé, tranquila, es para algo especial –se acercó más a ella, en tono confidencial- como sabes... Voldemort mató a los padres de Harry.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione, Remus siguió:

-En realidad no los habría matado (al menos esa noche) si no hubiera sido por Petegrew, y ahí es donde yo quiero llegar.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

-Pues que, al fin y al cano, eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar para esto.

-Perdone, pero tengo que recordarle que este año precisamente no ha sido el que más haya "reforzado nuestra amistad".

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero aún así podemos hacer una tregua.

Hermione se lo pensó durante unos minutos y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien –Remus se levantó y se dirigió a un pequeño armario de su despacho. Sacó un frasco y lo dejó después encima del escritorio- pero antes tienes que prometerme una cosa. Si aceptas, tendrás que prometer no contárselo absolutamente a nadie. Y cuando digo nadie es NADIE –hizo una pausa, se sentó y juntó la manos- en cambio, si rechazas mi propuesta tendrás que beberte eso – señaló con los ojos el frasco.

-¿Q-Qué es...?

-Es una poción que te hará olvidar todo lo que ha pasado dentro de esta habitación, yo te diré que viniste porque te quería pedir perdón y asunto solucionado.

Hermione levantó una ceja y se quedo con la mirada perdida, mirando a la botella. Aunque en realidad no miraba a la botella, quería atravesarla, atravesar el escritorio, muros y paredes, hasta llegar al lugar donde le dirían si aceptar o no.

-Sí – se sorprendió diciendo. Luego abrió mucho los ojos, había aceptado.

-Bien. Lo que pretendo es viajar al pasado con el giratiempos y apartar a wortai... Petegrew de los padres de Harry. Al menos eso nos dará tiempo de contárselo todo a Lily, James y Sirius antes de la catástrofe. Sirius también viene con nosotros.

-Pero eso sería... destrozarme la vida, todo lo que ahora existe desaparecería por los cambios.

-Bueno no, no todo.

-Tendría que olvidarme de mis padres.

Remus se quedó callado, evitando la mirada de Hermione.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso?

-Así... se salvaría mucha gente, Hermione, la orden no desaparecería y podríamos matar a Voldemort...

-Ya, Lupin, y ¿qué es de mi vida? ¿No habías pensado en eso, no?

-Pues...

-Ya, claro, mi vida no importa, tengo que hacer lo que a ti te vendría bien – dijo Hermione, comenzando a levantarse e irse a la puerta.

-Hermione – Remus la cogió por el brazo y la giró- pensé que tendrías más cabeza y pensarías antes en muchísimas personas más que en ti o los tuyos, ya que de esta forma todos terminaría bien – la soltó- piénsatelo y mañana aquí, a las cinco te estaré esperando.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la sala común Harry y Ron le preguntaron que para qué le había llamado y si se lo había hecho pasar muy mal, ella dijo que no, que ahora se llevaban mal y se subió a acostarse para consultar aquel tema con la almohada, lo que le había dicho Lupin al final le daba que pensar.

Al día siguiente unos gritos la despertaron de repente. Se incorporó y miró a sus compañeras, que se incorporaban igual que ella. Se hizo un silencio momentáneo y al final una de ellas gritó:

-¡¡Un chico ha intentado subir!!

Todas se levantaron de golpe y se asomaron al pasillo.

-¡Hermione! ¡Baja!

-¿Harry?

Sólo se escucharon unos murmuros de reproche que decían algo así como "(.....) escaleras, ya verás cuando (.......) y también (......)"

Hermione fue a vestirse y las demás se volvieron a la cama, desilusionadas, todas esperaban alguna escenita interesante. Se vistió con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros y recogiendo el bufado pelo en una coleta bajó las escaleras pegando saltitos. Abajo, en la sala común estaba Ron y Harry en los sillones. Aquella mañana estaba feliz ya que si Malfoy iba a Hosmedage (era Sábado) se las apañarían para que Malfoy acabara en la casa de los gritos.

-¿Por qué no cambian ya lo de las escaleras esas? – le preguntó Harry mientras salían por el retrato de la dama gorda.

-¿Por qué no lo recuerdas tú de una vez para otra?

-Bueno, dejemos de discutir entre nosotros y a lo que íbamos. Por lo que le hizo el otro día a Hermione...

-Que sólo me llamó sangre sucia... al principio me molestaba pero ya... al menos saliendo de boca de Malfoy me resulta familiar...

-Es lo mismo –la cortó Harry - yo lo retaré a un duelo frente a la casa de los gritos sin sus gorilas, entonces le enviaré el hechizo que buscamos y lo llevaremos inconsciente a la casa y lo dejaremos allí...

- chicos, ¿Os dais cuenta que es un poco tonte...?

-No, Hermione ¡venganza!

La chica suspiró y siguió a sus amigos. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Lupin. Se había pasado horas pensando en todo lo que había pasado en Hogwarts con sus amigos, y todo aquello desaparecería "pero no de tu mente, es por ayudar" le repetía una vocecita en la mente, aunque sacudía la cabeza, se olvidaba del tema y a los dos minutos estaba pensando en lo mismo.

La verdad es que volver al pasado no estaría nada mal. Aunque su trabajo debería ser muy exacto y sin equivocaciones, y ninguno de los tres sabría lo que iba a pasar cuando cambiaran unos hechos tan grandes, pero al menos Sirius y Lupin estaban decididos a hacerlo. Así que no debía de ser tan malo ¿no? Conocer a Lily, James, Snape como alumno... Y lo más importante, evitar que mataran a los Potter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían decidido que después de comer irían al grupito de Slytherin y Harry lo retaría a solas. Hermione, sin saber por qué, disfrutó aquella comida como si fuera la última y miraba a Harry y Ron con cara triste.

Salieron de Las tres escobas y se dirigieron a unos bancos cerca de cabeza de Puerco, donde el terreno era peligrosamente Slytherin, siempre se reunían allí. Cuando andaban por las calles los alumnos los miraban envenenadamente, como si quisieran matarlos allí mismo, pero los rumores sobre el increíble poder que el cabeza partida había adquirido se lo impedía. Llegaron a un banco donde estaban sentados: Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, parkinson y Malfoy.

-¡Mirad! Si son el pobretón, la sangre sucia y el idiota de Potter.

- A mí también me alegra verte, Malfoy- sonrió Hermione sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué buscáis? –dijo la chillona voz de Pansy.

-¿Pelea? – le siguió Blasie, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Exactamente –afirmó Ron, con la mirada desafiante.

-Pero sólo tú y yo, Malfoy, un duelo.

-Como no, será un placer ganarte, Potter.

-Yo me batiré con Weasley- Afirmó Zabini, sin rastro de pregunta en aquella frase. Ron y Harry se miraron entre ellos y asintieron-

-¡¡No es justo!! Yo también quiero ganarle a un Gryffindor, Granger, tú y yo también.

Pero Hermione no estaba atenta, estaba fijándose más en la hora, eran las cuatro y cuarto, podría llegar a tiempo para aceptar la oferta. Se limitó a darle vueltas a un mechón de su pelo, nerviosa.

-¿O la sangre sucia sabelotodo tiene miedo? – se oía la voz de Pansy, lejana.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia Hogwarts. Todos se quedaron bloqueados y sus amigos reaccionaron cuando estaba a punto de pasar la esquina, y aunque corrieran no la encontrarían.

Llegó a Hogwarts diez minutos antes de las cinco y comenzó a subir escaleras hacia el piso de Lupin. La cadera le pinchaba con fuerza y le faltaba aire, estaba comenzando a marearse, pero al fin llegó, llamó a la puerta y se dejó caer por la pared al suelo. Se oyó que alguien abría y salía un sonriente Remus Lupin:

-Sabía que vendrías.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sed buenas personas y dejadme un review... Que me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo!! Si no os cuesta tanto... ¿Verdad que no? Además, con lo que me queréis y admiráis vosotros... ¡¡PLOFT!! ---- Sonido que hago al caerme de las nubes--- ouch!! Bueno, pues me despido. Besos!!

Leti.


	2. El Error de Sirius

Hola mis queridisisisisisiisismos lectores!!! Bah... ya me calmo, que si empezamos así de primeras... xD Es que os quiero hacer la pelota para ver si me perdonáis por haber tardado tantísimo en hacer este capi. Pero es que he empezado el instituto y no estaba en mi mejor momento, pero ya volví!! (Creo :S) jejeje, sí, sí. **Paso a los reviews!!**

**mlo**- Lo primero es gracias por haber dejado un review, y después que... en mi fic no va a haber ninguna de las parejas que has dicho, jejeje, pero bueno. Ya sé que no tienen nada que ver los personajes de los libros con los actores, si a mi Hermione me cae genial!! (y Emma Watson también:o) además, este fic es sobre Hermione, no me voy a dedicar a insultarla, ni creo que nadie debería hacerlo, no nos ha hecho nada, no? Espero que te guste el capi, besos!! :)

**alyslythBlack** – Muchísimas gracias!!! :))))!!!

**sarah black patryn** – Hola!! Buena pregunta lo de Remus y Hermione, eh? Jejeje, la verdad es que yo tampoco me hacía a la idea al principio, pero como la historia dice luego volverán a la época de los merodeadores y allí se desarrollará la historia y puede que sea porque me he tragado demasiadas telenovelas últimamente o no sé, pero es que me encantan las historias en que las personas son enemigos y al final acaban llevándose bien o... enamorándose... juajuajua lo dejo ahí :D muchas gracias por el review y sigue leyendo, espero que te guste!!

**Azarquiel** - ¡¡Azar!! Gracias, gracias!! Me ha hecho mucha ilusión tener un review tuyo!! :D Me alegro que te haya gustado. Creo que he bajado un poco el nivel en este segundo capi, pero ya me dirás, espero que no esté tan mal ToT. Por cierto, hoy no me iba el msn, y te he enviado un mail, no sé si lo habrás leído. Espero que te vaya bien. ¡¡El martes fiesta!! (weeee! Mañana!! – ojitos manga que lo de fanfiction no me deja poner-) Venga, nos vemos en el msn, ok?? Besos!!

P.D- Yo también necesito tu consejo!!!!!!! OuO

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Capítulo cinco-**

**EL ERROR DE SIRIUS**

La cadera le pinchaba con fuerza y le faltaba aire, estaba comenzando a marearse, pero al fin llegó, llamó a la puerta y se dejó caer por la pared al suelo. Se oyó que alguien abría y salía un sonriente Remus Lupin:

-Sabía que vendrías.

El hombre se colocó enfrente de ella y le tendió una mano. Ella la aceptó y entró en la sala. Sirius se encontraba apoyado en una pared, leyendo un pergamino.

-¡Hola!- saludó dejando la lectura y acercándose a Hermione- No sé como agradecerte que te hayas ofrecido a ayudarnos. Y quiero decirte que si no estás segura de lo que vas a hacer...

-Sirius- le cortó- No he venido corriendo desde Hosmedage para nada- después de esto cogió el pergamino que había estado leyendo antes el moreno y se sentó en una silla- ¿Qué es esto? –el pergamino estaba lleno de números y notas apuntadas con letras rápida, que casi no se entendía.

Remus, que había estado mirando desde la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos contesto:

-Cuentas, apuntes, cálculos de cómo y qué tenemos que hacer una vez hayamos retrocedido.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –preguntó abriendo un poco más el pergamino. Remus alzó una ceja.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-¿Quién los hizo?

-Yo –respondió firmemente el castaño.

-Bueno, puede que haya algo equivocado y...

-No empecemos Granger.

Hermione levantó la vista mirando a su profesor con desafío.

Sirius, que estaba en medio de aquella escena dijo con voz animada:

-¡Venga! Cuanto antes mejor. Estoy deseando volver a ver a James y Lily. En cuanto a Peter...

-No, Sirius - Remus que había parecido una estatua durante unos segundos mirando a Hermione ahora se acercaba al armario mientras hablaba con su amigo- Él no puede notar nada extraño. Para nuestro pesar tendremos que tratarlo como a un amigo, y alejarlo a la vez.

-Pero- interrumpió la chica- ¿si hacéis que se separen Peter no se sentiría más solo y confraternizaría antes con Voldemort?

-Sí, tiempo que aprovecharíamos para avisar a todos los de la orden. Ellos no nos detendrán ni llevarán a Azkaban, todo lo contrario, nos ayudarán.

-¿Pero no es Harry quién debe de matar a Voldemort?

-Sí Hermione –asintió Sirius mientras miraba el sombrero que Remus había cogido del armario y puesto encima de la mesa- pero Harry ya habrá nacido entonces.

- Sólo tendrá un año, Sirius. En caso de que Voldemort vaya a actuar justo – resaltó- la misma noche... no serviría para nada...

Remus se encogió de hombros:

-Algo ocurrirá seguro, el caso es que a Dumbledore se lo contemos con tiempo para poder avisar a los demás miembros y pensar... Podremos avisarlo cuando terminemos el séptimo curso.

-¿Curso? ¿Voy a cursar con vosotros en Hogwarts? –les señaló.

-Así es, yo que tú estaría orgullosa de poder estudiar con nosotros –sonrió radiantemente el moreno.

Hermione hizo una mueca de burla.

-Llegó nuestro turno- Lupin se sacó dos pequeñas botellas que contenían una poción blanca, muy reluciente, casi dañina para los ojos. Le ofreció una botella a su compañero.

-¿Y eso qué es?

-Vamos a convertirnos de nuevo en estudiantes. Físicamente, claro. Es una poción permanente.

-Eso es magia oscura ¿no?

-Y el hechizo que haremos para eliminar a nuestros "yos" del pasado para sustituirlos por nosotros también.

-¿¡Qué!?

- Para algo me tenía que servir ser un Black.

-Eso y unos cuantos libros de la sección prohibida.

-Sí, en fin ¡Salud! – le guiñó un ojo a la chica, ambos destaparon sus botellas y se lo bebieron todo de un solo trago.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a ponerse pálidos, unos cristales chocaron y rompieron contra el suelo haciendo que Hermione se volviera al ruido y viera a Sirius arrodillado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados reprimiendo un grito que no dejaría salir.

Remus estaba boca arriba en el suelo, tapándose la cara. Hermione retrocedió a una esquina de la habitación, refugiándose entre la unión de las dos paredes. Había leído que aquello podía ser doloroso, pero la cara que presentaban los dos ocupantes de la habitación era indescriptible.

Remus dejó escapar un grito, sentía como si sus huesos chocaran unos con otros queriendo destruirse, astillándose para finalmente fundirse.

Hermione desde su escondite veía como a los dos hombres se les reducían las extremidades y sus rostros se hacían más juveniles. También sus cicatrices iban desapareciendo.

El proceso no duró más de dos minutos, después los dos cuerpos se quedaron inconscientes. No sabía que hacer, pero su curiosidad y razonamiento la llevaron a acercarse a cuatro patas hacia ellos. Llegó primero a Sirius, cuidando no herirse con los trozos de botellas. Le dio la vuelta y le miró la cara. Esta estaba totalmente pálida. Le apartó un cristal medio clavado en el rostro y lo zarandeó susurrándole su nombre muy bajo, pero no pasó nada. Gateó un poco más hacia Remus, este estaba mirando al techo con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos cerrados. Él no había encogido mucho, seguía siendo muy alto. Ahora como estaba muy delgado más bien era larguirucho. En su mejilla había una lágrima que estaba a medio derramar. La limpió y justo en ese momento sus ojos se abriendo y dos grandes y bonitas esferas grises la miraron fijamente.

La chica se tapó la boca y se echó hacia atrás, observando a su "profesor".

-¿Có-cómo está?

Remus se incorporó apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en los codos y miró a Sirius:

-bien... Creo :s... Así que Sirius tampoco ha despertado aún.

Se levantó rápidamente y Hermione lo imitó. Remus iba de un lado a otro, mientras ella lo miraba clavada en un punto de la habitación, no era muy normal ver como una persona rejuvenece más de 20 años delante de tus ojos.

-Padfoot debe levantarse pronto, porque yo no consigo recordar... – se acercó al pergamino y lo abrió, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo- increíble...

Hermione se acercó

-¿qué pasa?

- Es que... Recuerdo todo lo que tenemos que hacer, y lo que ha pasado, pero no sé hacer ni la mitad de cálculos que hay aquí, cuando los he hecho yo, cosa que confunde.

-Eso quiere decir...

- Que he olvidado lo que ya sabía, al menos a partir de los 17 años.

-La edad que tienes ¿verdad? ¿Quién hizo la poción?

-Pues Sirius...

Los dos lo miraron y éste se estaba levantando ya. Remus le ayudó a levantarse.

-¡Moony! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Este...Ya, Sirius... – Remus tenía una expresión de sorpresa rara e intentaba quitarse a Sirius de encima, que le estaba abrazando- Sí... Oye ¿Sabes si hiciste bien la poción?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿No notas nada raro?

-Uhm... no u

-Ah... ¿Qué se le va a hacer? ¿Recuerdas cuantas vueltas le diste?

-creo que cuatro a la derecha y tres a la izquierda.

Las otras dos personas de la habitación se tiraron como locos hacia el pergamino donde estaba todo apuntado.

-¡Sirius!

El nombrado dio un sobresalto.

-¿Quéeee?

-¡eran cuatro a la derecha y dos a la izquierda!

-¿Cómo? –Sirius le arrancó el pergamino de la mano- Pero, pero...

-¿Sabes lo que pasa ahora? Que no recordamos nada más que los estudios que tuvimos hasta sexto curso.

El moreno se dejó caer en una silla.

-Bueno, tampoco pasa nada, allí tenemos a Dumbledore – contó con los dedos- la orden... ¡¡Y aprenderemos mucho en el séptimo curso!!

-Lo sé... Hermione, por última vez ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

Decidió no titubear:

-Sí.

-Vale, voy a por el giratiempos – la puerta se cerró y el silencio se adueñó unos minutos de la habitación, hasta que Sirius lo interrumpió:

-Lo siento mucho... Lo siento de verdad.

Hermione se volvió, Sirius la miraba afligido.

-Pero Sirius...

- No Hermione. Por mi culpa lo tendremos que aprender todo de nuevo, y esa maldita poción nos ha quitado la madurez.

- Eso tiene arreglo

-Aunque lo tenga, no me importa, siempre he sido un irresponsable y es que no lo puedo remediar. No sé qué pinto aquí con vosotros haciendo esto.

- Porque aunque seas un irresponsable eres muy valiente y si te esfuerzas inteligente. Además por si se te ha olvidado eres nuestro amigo.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Remus entró con u pequeño saco.

-Todo preparado. Menos mal que apuntamos los hechizos y demás.

-¿Tendréis poder suficiente?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé –Remus se metió el pergamino en el boldillo y miraba a todas partes buscando algo que faltase. Sirius sacó el giratiempos. Los tres se reunieron frente al escritorio. Hermione notó más el cambio ahora que estaban los tres juntos, no parecían ellos.

La cadena rodeó sus cuellos y una varita dio dos golpes al objeto, este comenzó a dar vueltas como un loco, mientras el tiempo iba hacia atrás, cada vez más y más hasta que tras un buen rato todo paró.

El despacho estaba vacío, pero era muy diferente. El escritorio era mucho más grande y oscuro, de una madera brillante. En las paredes habían fotos de gente muy seria, todos de negro, al igual que los sillones de cuero que había frente a ellos, delante de ellos había una mesa un poco baja pero alargada, en la que se veía una taza echando humo.

-¡Oigo pasos! – gritó susurrando (N/A- vosotros me entendéis xD) Remus- ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!- sacó de su bolsillo un giratoscopio y una varita a Sirius. Este susurró algo y dio con la varita al objeto, lo había convertido en un transportador.

-a la de una... a la de dos... y a la de.... ¡tres! –El trío tocó el objeto y de pronto notaron como si tiraran de ellos muy fuerte y los llevaran flotando violentamente. Un profesor de túnica negra, cabellos blancos y constitución fuerte entró en el despacho confuso, viendo como un giratoscopio caía al suelo y se rompía dando un golpe sordo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y ahora.... un review dando tu opinión, consejo o idea!! Sea cual sea, se agradecerá!! Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capi! :D

Leti.


End file.
